I've Got No Strings
"I've Got No Strings" (or "I Got No Strings") is a song originally featured in the feature film, Pinocchio. Plot After being sold to Stromboli by Honest John and Gideon, the song is performed by Pinocchio in his first and only performance. Other puppets, representing different countries, join in throughout the show. Stromboli later sings a short reprise while feasting and counting his earnings in his caravan. Lyrics Original= Pinocchio: I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me Hi-ho the merry-o That's the only way to be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me Hi-ho the merry-o I'm as happy as can be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings But you can see There are no strings on me Dutch marionette: You have no strings Your arms is free To love me by the Zuyder Zee Ja, ja, ja If you would woo I'd bust my strings for you French marionette: You've got no strings Comme ci comme ça Your savoir-faire is ooh la la! I've got strings But entre nous I'd cut my strings for you Russian marionette: Down where the Volga flows There's a Russian rendezvous Where me and Ivan go But I'd rather go with you Hey! Cossack marionettes: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pinocchio: Hey! There are no strings on me |-|Stromboli's reprise= Stromboli: I've got no strings, but I've got the brain I buy a fancy coat and I'll swing-a the cane I eat the best and I drink-a champagne I got no strings on me! |-|Deleted lyrics= An earlier version of the song exists and was originally intended to be sung in a different scene, possibly before Pinocchio encounters Honest John and Gideon. A vinyl recording of the song performed by Victor Young and the Ken Darby Singers is the only known version still surviving. Singer 1: Why does the gay little dickey-bird sing? Singer 2: Who put the 'zing' in the butterfly's wing? Singer 3: What's the reason for the smile on the troubadour? Singers: Why does the breeze have a barrel of fun? (Ooh-woo-Ooh-woo) Even the bee, who's a son of a gun? (humming) Pinocchio: It's all because they're free and stringless, the same as me. Singers: And who are you, we'd like to know? Pinocchio: Who, me? I'm Pinocchio! And I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown I once had strings But now I'm free, There are no strings on me Hi-ho the merry-o That's the only way to be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone How I love my liberty, There are no strings on me I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown I once had strings But now I'm free. There are no strings on me Singers: Hi-ho the merry-o Pinocchio: I'm as happy as can be Singers: Hi-ho, Pinocchio Pinocchio: Nothing ever bothers me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone How I love my liberty There are no strings on me! Trivia *A snippet of the song is heard instrumentally in Chef Donald when Donald is covered in batter and dangles like a puppet. *Barbra Streisand did a cover of the song in the 1960s. *This song was included on the Disney Sing Along Songs VHS You Can Fly. *Several lines from the song are briefly sung by Ultron in the 2015 Marvel film Avengers: Age of Ultron, soon after he gains sentience and establishes his base of operations in Sokovia. A snippet of the original song, as performed by Dickie Jones, is heard immediately thereafter. A dark rendition of the song features heavily in promotional trailers for the film. The song references Ultron as a dark parallel of Pinocchio.Comic-Con 2014: 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Footage *In 2016, the song was used in a Beats commercial to promote wireless headphones. It featured Pinocchio (as originally performed by Dickie Jones), and a cast of A-list musicians and celebrities, as they lip-synch along to the lyrics. Gallery Screenshots Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4195.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo3 1280.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4240.jpg Pinocchio336.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Pinocchio-walt-disney-characters-35270777-4377-3240.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4359.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4405.jpg Pino4-e1261928357928.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg References Category:Pinocchio songs Category:Songs Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Songs in Marvel Films Category:The Avengers Category:Villain songs Category:Featured songs Category:Geppetto songs